Good-bye Days
by Mache-san
Summary: Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Dohko por Shion. A morte não é um empecilho, nada seria para os dois. A amizade deles romperia barreiras.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Dohko por Shion. A morte não é um empecilho, nada seria para os dois. A amizade deles romperia barreiras.

"_Ainda permanece. Tudo sobre você. Seu sorriso, sua raiva, me estimula a continuar em frente. Basta olhar para cima, onde pairam as nuvens. Aposto que entende o que estou dizendo? Minha vida foi vaga, meu coração foi áspero. Sobre isto, olhe adiante... Uma pessoa querida está lá. Se você ficar perdida, eu serei o seu trajeto, te guiando. Somente se você acreditar."_

_- Michi to you all._

* * *

_Good-bye days._

As estrelas brilhavam no céu me convidando a juntar-me a elas. O belo céu noturno, do seu azul mais escuro, quase negro, completamente magnífico embelezava ainda mais a paisagem. As estrelas eram mais visíveis por causa dele, e a sua glória podia ser apreciada por nós. Meros mortais. É claro que a nostalgia iria vir me atormentar. Estou sozinho, admirando aquela imensidão e nem me dei conta que o momento havia chego, o momento final da batalha contra Hades. Senti a cosmo energia de Kanon se aproximar, daqui a alguns minutos eu estaria ao lado de Shion, finalmente descansando em paz.

Entretanto, eu não pude deixar de pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu o havia perdido. Eram tempos de guerra, tempos de lutas e de perdas. Ele foi a minha perda. No entanto, eu só podia lembrar-me dos momentos felizes em que vivemos juntos. Duzentos e poucos anos se passaram, eu o perdi, mas as memórias continuam intactas em minha mente. Podia escutar o som da voz dele, grave e aveludada. Ele sempre foi o mais calmo e o mais sereno dentre nos dois. Enquanto eu agia com impulsividade, ele agia com tranquilidade.

Assim como os outros cavaleiros de ouro, Shion era meu irmão. Porém ele era especial, fundamental e insubstituível. Ele era como aquela brisa, que no momento bagunçava os meus cabelos e acariciava a minha pele. Além de irmão, foi o pai que eu nunca tive. Sempre me dando conselhos e me orientando nas decisões a serem tomadas. Eu o perdi três vezes. Primeiro quando os nossos caminhos se desvincularam, segundo quando Saga o matou e por fim, quando a luta contra Hades estava para se encerrar.

Ainda podia sentir os últimos vestígios de seu cosmo, mesmo tendo retornado como espectro, seu cosmo ainda era puro, intenso e cheio de uma bondade que somente alguns, os mais próximos poderiam descrevê-la. Diante de meus olhos ele simplesmente se transformou em pó, pó estrelar. O vento levou o seu brilho para o céu e assim, juntamente como aquelas belíssimas estrelas ele iluminou aquela imensidão escura. Agora estava na hora de partir, partir para o submundo e derrotar Hades.

"_Logo estarei com você, caro amigo!" _

Aquele pensamento me acalmava, eu sabia o que estava por vir, sabia que a minha coragem mais uma vez estaria sendo colocada a prova. Os meus medos mais profundos iriam sussurrar contra o meu ouvido mais uma vez, assim como o fizeram quando você partiu. Mais também eu não tinha o que temer, pois o seu espírito me guia, juntamente com a deusa Atena. Pensar em você me fortalece, me mantém lúcido e firme. Firme para fazer aquilo que me fora ordenado, aquilo que um cavaleiro de ouro deve fazer. Assim como você, eu não irei desistir, não irei esmorecer, não irei me entregar e lutarei até o meu último suspiro.

Nós deixaremos essas lembranças vivas, para que todas as gerações seguintes lembrem-se de que a amizade é a verdadeira força e que sem ela, nós não seriamos nada.

"_Obrigado Shion por me mostra as coisas boas da vida. Os bons tempos não podem voltar, mas os mesmos serão lembrados para sempre, até depois da morte."_

Caminhar para a luta foi fácil, eu já estava preparado para o que viria. Nós doze estávamos reunidos mais uma vez, em frente ao muro das lamentações. Destruí-lo não foi fácil, mas o fizemos e assim entregamos as nossas vidas. Nunca pensei que fosse morrer desse jeito, nunca pensei que a minha vida seria de grande importância, nunca se quer imaginei ser um cavaleiro. Se pudesse voltar atrás e mudar algo, não mudaria nada. Morrer pelas pessoas que eu amo sempre foi a minha vontade, salvar o mundo e a deusa Atena sempre foram as minhas vontades. Finalmente eu terei o meu descanso, depois de longos duzentos e sessenta e um anos, minha alma encontrará a paz eterna. Poderei me reencontrar com os outros, com os cavaleiros da minha época, e estar ao lado daquele que me faz bem, daquele que me faz sorrir, daquele que amo.

"_Estou chegando Shion."_

**The end.**

* * *

Oneshot curtinha. A ideia me preencheu por completo e não pude deixar de colocar isto no papel. Não sei se ficou bom, mas foi o que eu pude fazer sendo o mais fiel ao mangá/anime possível.

Enfim, boa leitura. Espero que gostem.

_BeijosMeLiga_.

Machê-san. **(L)**

**Observação: **Não sei se o nome correto é muro das lamentações, posso estar enganada.


End file.
